cis_celebritiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Polina Gagarina
Polina Gagarina is is a Russian singer, songwriter, actress, and model. She represented Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 with "A Million Voices" where she finished second. Life and career Gagarina was born in Moscow, Russian SFSR, USSR but spent most of her youth in Greece. Her mother was a ballet dancer. In 1993, Gagarina's father died and her mother decided to move the family back to Russia. However, they soon moved back to Greece and settled in Athens. After completing her education, she moved to Saratov to live with her grandmother. '2003-07' In 2003, Gagarina competed in season two of Star Factory, a Russian reality singing competition. She performed several songs by Maxim Fadeev and went on to win the show, but refused to work with Fadeev after her victory. After winning Star Factory, Gagarina was invited to perform in the group Playgirls. The group received a recording contract with ARS Records, but ultimately disbanded. In 2005, she performed at the New Wave competition held in Jūrmala, Latvia and placed third. She later released the singles "Lullaby", "Morning", "I'm yours", "I remember", and "I'll never forgive you". Her début album "Попроси у облаков" was released in 2007. '2008-12' In 2008, Gagarina released the single "Who, why?" with Russian singer Irina Dubtsova. In March 2010, her second studio album "О себе" was released. In 2012, Gagarina starts to collaborate with Konstantin Meladze, Russian/Georgian producer, well known for his successful project "Nu Virgos". With Meladze she recorded four singles: The Play is over, No, Forever, and Stride. '2015-present' On 9 March 2015, it was revealed that Gagarina would represent Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015. Gagarina placed second in the Grand Final of Eurovision Song Contest 2015 with the song "A Million Voices". On July 25, 2015 she performed the closing song of the "FIFA World Cup - Russia 2018" drawing show in St. Petersburg, shown on television worldwide. Personal life On 25 August 2007, she married Russian actor Pyotr Kislov.She gave birth to their son, Andrey on 14 October 2007.They divorced on 31 March 2010. She married photographer Dmitry Iskhakov on 9 September 2014. Albums *'2007' - Попроси у облаков *'2010' - О себе Videography *'2005' - Lullaby *'2006' - I'm yours *'2006' - Morning *'2007' - I'll never forgive you *'2009' - Who, why? (feat. Irina Dubtsova) *'2011' - Debris *'2012' - The Play is over *'2012' - No *'2013' - Forever *'2014' - Stride *'2015' - The Love will find you *'2015' - A Million Voices *'2015' - More dreams *'2015' - Cuckoo Filmography *'2012' - Hotel Transylvania - voice of Mavis, daughter of Dracula (Russian dubbing) *'2014' - Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return - Voice of Dorothy (russian dubbing) *'2015' - With One Left - Sofi *'2015' - Hotel Transylvania 2 - voice of Mavis Awards *'2005 '- third place at the international song contest "New Wave" *'2006 '- laureate of television festival "Song of the Year" with the song "I'm yours" *'2007 '- winner of the festival "Song of the Year" with the song "I'll never forgive." *'2008 '- thanks to the song "Love in the Sun" and "Who, what for?", The singer became the winner of the annual festival "Song of the Year." *'2010 '- victory in the premium TV channel "Muz-TV" in the nomination "Best Duet" with Irina Dubtsova. *'2012' - became the winner of the annual award «Fashion People Awards» with the song "The play is over" in the category "Fashion-song" *'2012 '- victory in the category "Best Ringtone" on the annual award «RU.TV» with the song "The play is over" *'2012' - honorary statuette of the prestigious "Golden Gramophone" for the hit "The play is over" *'2012 '- laureate of television festival "Song of the Year" with the song "The play is over." *'2013 '- diploma and a red star on the program "20 best songs" for the song "The play is over" *'2013 '- named "Best Female Singer" and the video for the song "No" was the best music video 2013 according to the TV channel «RU.TV» *'2013 '- victory in the premium TV channel "Muz-TV" in the "Breakthrough of the Year" *'2013' - became the winner of «Fashion People Awards» in the category "Fashion singer" *'2013 '- during the 9th award ceremony "Woman of the Year Glamour», Gagarin was named "Singer of the Year" *'2013 '- a statuette of "Golden Gramophone" for the song "No" *'2013 '- winner of the annual festival "Song of the Year" with the song "No". *'2014 '- diploma and a red star on the program "20 best songs" for the song "No" *'2014' - recognized as the "Singer of the Year" by the Music Box. *'2014 '- winner of the festival "Song of the Year" with the song "step." *'2015 '- took the second place in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015. *'2015 '- recognized as "Woman of the Year" by GQ magazine Songs Category:Singers Category:Actresses Category:Female celebrities Category:Voice Actors